Sob uma condição
by Antares D
Summary: Pra que pudessem ficar juntos, Seiya e Saori precisavam seguir á risca as regras do Grande Mestre. Uma breve narrativa que se passa cerca de quatro anos após o fim da Guerra Santa com foco no romance do Pégasus com sua adorada deusa Atena. Tudo com muito amorzinho, algum toque de humor e certa sacanagem.
1. Chapter 1

Olhou-se no espelho enquanto fechavam o vestido. Era um Pnina Tornai caríssimo, cheio de rendas e apliques de cristais Swarovski por todo corpete, reduzindo em cascatas até a saia. Optou por uma silhueta mais discreta, em A, apesar de toda suntuosidade do vestido. Não era mais uma mocinha pra querer um vestido de baile... Aliás, sempre usou esses benditos vestidos rodados e bufantes na adolescência. Agora queria mostrar que cresceu, e que se casava como a mulher que era. Obviamente, escolhera o branco, como mandava a tradição.

Não queria nada disso, _e ele menos ainda,_ mas para que pudessem ficar juntos e, enfim, viver aquilo que as tantas batalhas os impediram de viver antes, foi imposto pelo Mestre que deveria ser dessa forma. " _Eu tolero sua relação com o cavaleiro se for dentro dos conformes como manda a tradição! Muito embora acredite que todo esse envolvimento seja um verdadeiro sacrilégio mas... Se a própria deusa da guerra e sabedoria decidiu, eu como seu humilde servo devo aceitar. Mas sob essas condições: se casem nos conformes da lei! Nada de amassos as escondidas pelas escadarias, saídas a noite por Rodório ou encontros planejados longe das minhas vistas, na mansão Kido_!" Shion podia ser mais chato que um pai ciumento, as vezes.

E dessa forma Saori se via, então, se preparando pra grande noite de seu casamento. Com toda pompa que a herdeira da Fundação Graad (e encarnação da deusa Atena dessa geração) merecia.

\- Pronto senhorita. Tudo devidamente abotoado pra cerimônia. Você está linda!

Contemplou sua imagem de corpo inteiro. O grande véu com apliques a lhe cobrir desde o coque alto na cabeça, rodeado por um enfeite suntuoso de diamantes, até o chão, se arrastando atrás de si. No pescoço um colar trabalhado com filigranas de ouro branco caindo próximo ao decote em coração. O vestido tinha mangas em renda que lhe cobriam delicadamente os ombros e chegavam até depois dos punhos. Levava um buquê delicado de rosas cor de rosa claro e flores de laranjeira. Era um quadro completo, perfeito. Sentiu as borboletas em seu estômago levantarem voo, ouriçadas.

Lembrou-se então, de como tudo começou... O primeiro sinal que percebeu daquele por quem se apaixonara.

A volta ao Santuário ocorrera de forma lenta e gradual. Aos poucos, conforme suas vidas eram devolvidas, os cavaleiros retornavam para reafirmar sua dedicação á Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria. Isso durou alguns anos.

Cada vez que sentia, do alto de seu templo, a chegada de mais um de seus santos aos limites de sua morada, Saori era acometida com palpitações, como uma resposta a sua expectativa de reencontrá-lo. Normalmente as expectativas se mostravam infundadas, e apesar da alegria de ver seus santos retornar á vida, pouco a pouco, aquele que lhe era o mais caro entre todos ainda não tinha aparecido.

" _Quando foi que ele se tornou tão importante assim para mim?_ " se perguntava. A explicação mais óbvia era a de que, como cavaleiro juramentado a Deusa Atena, se sacrificou tantas vezes quantas foram necessárias pra lhe salvar a pele. Mas o carinho e a estima que desprendia para com ele não provinham de sua dedicação a Deusa, mas sim da dedicação a Saori. A humana. Outra explicação é que... Ah, os olhos castanhos e o sorriso sacana sempre lhe tiraram do prumo! A princípio irritavam profundamente a dondoca neta de Mitsumasa, a ponto de lhe tirar a pose de superioridade mais de uma vez. Depois, sua disciplina para com o serviço do Santuário, a garra ao buscar a irmã perdida, a honestidade, o sorriso sincero, a determinação, a pele bronzeada, o pescoço esguio, os músculos definidos, a força e o calor de seu corpo a protegê-la somado a seus hormônios juvenis em polvorosa... Tudo isso fez com que Seiya começasse a ser algo a mais para ela. Mais do que um simples santo, portador da armadura de Pégasus e da alcunha de assassino de Deuses.

\- Senhorita? Ouviu algo do que eu falei? – Pergunta Shion, já impaciente.

\- Desculpe... Estou tão aflita nesses anos pós-guerra, e mais ainda com a falta de notícias que nem sei mais o que estou fazendo. Perdoe-me Mestre.

Shion desconsidera o fato de ter sido ignorado em meio a seu discurso sobre o sagrado Santuário de Atena e da importância que ele possui para a humanidade e prossegue com o relatório sobre as compras de materiais para a execução das obras de reconstrução (" _que já estavam atrasadas e se mostravam complicadas em meio á crise econômica daquele país, é valido lembrar minha deusa!_ "). Saori apenas assente com as sugestões e tenta manter o foco na reunião.

São interrompidos por um burburinho do lado de fora da sala do Grande Mestre. As vozes exaltadas e as risadas (vindas em grande parte de Aldebaran de Touro) fizeram com que o coração da jovem deusa disparasse e fosse á beira de um ataque cardíaco fulminante. Sabia que _ele_ estava lá. Certeza! Seu coração não lhe pregaria uma peça desse jeito. O cosmo ERA o de Seiya.

A porta se abriu e o riso do santo de Touro se tornou mais alto e chegou cristalino aos ouvidos dos ocupantes da sala.

Estava em pânico. Sabia que era só se virar para reencontrar aquele que lhe tirara o sono desde seus treze anos. Suas bochechas estavam coradas, suas mãos suavam, o coração a bater na garganta.

\- Seiya de Pégasus se apresentando, Grande Mestre.

Oh céus, estava certa! Era ele, ele mesmo e estava ali, naquela sala!

Contendo a respiração a fim de normalizá-la, virou-se. Deu de cara com os olhos castanhos atrevidos, e o mesmo sorrisinho sacana. Seiya não olhava para o Patriarca enquanto se ajoelhava como a etiqueta do Santuário exigia. Olhava diretamente para si, em seus olhos. Aparentemente, sabia do efeito que causava nela e gostava disso.

A voz do Grande Mestre foi ouvida por todos ao receber o santo de bronze na morada da deusa, dando-lhe as boas vindas de maneira formal. Saori sequer ouvia o que era dito. Concentrava-se apenas no rapaz ajoelhado diante de si. Os anos lhe fizeram bem. Shion começou a questionar sobre seu trajeto, onde havia se dado sua ressurreição e tudo o mais, e Seiya respondia tranquilamente desviando os olhos vez ou outra pra sua deusa. Dadas às devidas explicações, o Patriarca dispensa o cavaleiro e se dirige á Saori, apenas para encerrar a reunião.

Se vendo livre de toda aquela burocracia chata e do peso da responsabilidade de administração do Santuário, resolve se dirigir até seu templo. A emoção do reencontro ainda estava lhe abalando os nervos e entorpecia seus sentidos de tal forma, que nem sentiu a presença do rapaz que a esperava na entrada de seus aposentos.

Seiya estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, um dos joelhos flexionados a fim de apoiar um de seus pés na coluna atrás de si. A caixa da armadura jazia ao lado do pé plantado ao chão.

\- Mas quer dizer que eu não recebo nem uma palavra de boas vindas? – Sorriu espirituosamente pra Saori. A frase foi dita sem sarcasmo, apenas carregando o tom brincalhão que sempre acompanhou Seiya.

Embevecida pelos sentimentos que afloravam em seu coração, Saori dispara em direção ao cavaleiro e o recebe com um caloroso abraço. O rapaz fica sem jeito, afinal, a piada foi feita sem que ele esperasse essa reação da deusa. Retribui o ato de forma meio desengonçada, sem saber se colocava os braços contornando o pescoço da garota (agora nitidamente mais baixa que ele) ou se circundava-lhe a cintura. Optou por algo que envolvia as duas opções anteriores, o que tornou o ato algo bem amorfo e esquisito pra quem olhasse a cena de fora. Pra sua sorte ninguém estava por ali para vê-los e o abraço se desfez antes que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse aparecer. Seiya estava visivelmente ruborizado e o sorriso em seu rosto era envergonhado. Coçou a nuca, o que demonstrava que estava sem jeito, e se despediu da deusa com um beijo rápido em seu rosto.

Saori continuou parada, ainda fitando a coluna onde o cavaleiro estivera a alguns segundos, embasbacada com tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sempre acreditou viver um romance platônico com seu mais dedicado protetor, até porque ele sempre foi bem claro, desde seu retorno para a guerra galáctica a uns quatro anos, do quanto a desprezava por ser essa mocinha mimada que era. Depois veio a revelação de que ela era Atena e que ele deveria protegê-la. O desprezo se desfez e foi substituído por uma cálida adoração. Nunca leu nenhum sinal de ser correspondida em seus anseios amorosos por Pégasus, pelo contrário! Soube até que ele teria se envolvido em uma disputa séria com uma das suas amazonas e que ele teria visto seu rosto, levando a moça a querer mata-lo. Pensou, então, que Seiya ia preferir mulheres a garotinhas como ela, indefesas em suas redomas de vidro. E ainda tinha o lance dela ser a reencarnação de uma deusa, e toda a fama de pureza e castidade que cercavam Atena poderia muito bem afastar qualquer pretendente humano. " _E não foi nada bom aquele rolo todo com Julian. Mesmo que seja com outro deus é bom que eu tome muito cuidado quando for me envolver. Foi só eu dar um fora e o cara surtou daquele jeito!_ "

Abanando a cabeça pra afastar seus devaneios, entrou em seus aposentos e se dirigiu a sua cama. Não tinha a intenção de dormir, mas acabou pegando no sono, acordando com uma dor de cabeça bem chata depois.

\- Está preparada, senhorita? – Perguntou-lhe Tatsumi. Na ausência do avô ou de qualquer parente vivo, o mordomo fora escolhido para leva-la ao altar. A lembrança do dia em que lhe fizera este pedido ainda era nítida em sua memória, fazendo-a rir e enternecer-se tamanha a emoção demonstrada pelo homem.

\- Sinceramente não, estou em pânico. Mas não quero desistir agora.

Respirou fundo enquanto tomava o braço de seu fiel mordomo. Seguiram até a porta da limousine que os aguardava á frente do hotel. Com certa dificuldade se acomodou no banco traseiro, sendo seguida por Tatsume.

Quando a porta se fechou e o carro foi seguindo o caminho até a igreja, Saori ouviu o choro alto do mordomo que a criara desde tão pequena.

\- Mas... Tatsume, não chore! O que houve?

O desespero da noiva era grande. Poxa vida, já não bastava àquela pressão toda e agora o homenzarrão se desfazia em lágrimas ao seu lado, sem nem tentar reprimir os soluços.

\- É que a senhorita está tão linda! Seu avô teria adorado vê-la se casar... Pena ser com aquele...zinho do Pégasus. Eu sei, seu sei senhorita Saori, já conversamos sobre isso mas... Ainda acho que alguém da estirpe do garoto dos Solo se enquadraria mais com uma moça de sua classe.

Saori apenas fez rir e reafirmar que casava por amor. Buscou por algo que pudesse entregar a Tatsume pra que ele pudesse assuar o nariz e se recompor para a cerimônia, mas não encontrou nada. Parou ao ouvir um barulho que lembrava uma buzina e constatou que o mordomo usava um lenço próprio para limpar o nariz. " _Seria trágico se não fosse cômico_ ".

O carro seguiu até a frente de uma grande catedral ortodoxa grega. Sentiu as benditas borboletas levantarem voo dentro de seu estômago e o coração voltar a bater na garganta. Saiu do carro, já trêmula e se dirigiu até a entrada principal. Esperou atrás das grandes portas trabalhadas de madeira até que o cerimonialista viesse para ajeitar seu véu e toda a comitiva que antecedia a entrada da noiva.

Estando tudo ajeitado, o sinal foi dado e as portas se abriram. Saori pode ver o caminho coberto por um imenso tapete vermelho que ia até o altar. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar ao passo que as batidas de seu coração iam falhando.

\- Ainda dá pra desistir, senhorita. – Sussurrou Tatsume em seu ouvido. Ignorou o comentário e olhou para frente. Ao passo que caminhava lentamente para o altar, ia se lembrando de cada detalhe e cada acontecimento que a levara até ali. Respirou fundo e sorriu, afinal, estava indo em direção ao seu grande amor...

 _Continua..._


	2. Reencontros

Estavam indo encontrar Seika. Marin e ele. Soube que a garota se instalara na vila há uns anos e ficara residindo por lá a fim de espera-lo.

Sentia-se culpado, mas sabia que não deveria. Era comum, Marin lhe explicara, que demorasse a recobrar a memória depois desses eventos divinos em guerras santas. " _Eu própria levei quase um ano pra lembrar completamente quem eu era, Seiya! E deve se lembrar que não sofri nenhum ataque direto de um deus_ ".

Mas nada lhe tirava a culpa das costas.

Ressuscitara já há alguns anos. A princípio, acordou sem saber exatamente quem era, e foi tratado como um caso de amnésia temporária. Disseram que foi encontrado vagando nas ruas de Nagano e levaram-no ao hospital.

Suas memórias retornaram aos poucos. Primeiro foram coisas corriqueiras. Seu nome, sua idade. Lembranças bem antigas de sua infância no orfanato. Lembrou-se de Seika. Desatou a tentar descobrir algo sobre a irmã mais velha, mas aparentemente não existiam registros da moça. Os anos se passaram, e estava quase adaptado a uma vida comum, exceto por aqueles sonhos.

Às vezes sonhava coisas estranhas, muito sensacionais e, por vezes, tão reais que chegava a acordar no pulo ao desviar de algo no sonho. Uma noite sonhou com a irmã. Seika corria e chorava perseguindo o carro onde ele estava. Tanto ele quanto a irmã choravam muito, mas não conseguia se livrar do seu captor. Daí, como geralmente acontece nesses sonhos, se viu em um gramado, brigando com uma garotinha que queria montar em si, como se fosse um cavalinho. Viu outros garotos, e sabia que todos lhe eram familiares. Quando acordou, sabia quem eram, mas não tinha ideia de como encontra-los.

Perto de completar 18 anos, e tendo despertado sem memória há quase quatro, se encontrava tão às escuras como no dia em que acordou naquele hospital. Já havia desistido de tentar se encontrar com algum daqueles garotos no sonho, ou até mesmo com sua irmã, quando uma visita corriqueira ao Castelo de Matsumoto lhe proporcionou um inesperado encontro.

\- _Seiya? É você? Meu Deus... É você mesmo!_

Viu que uma moça morena com grandes olhos chorosos corria em sua direção. Não teve como evitar o abraço e toda a avalanche de sentimentos e memórias que veio em seguida.

De repente, ele sabia. Sabia sobre o Santuário, e sobre Hades e todas as batalhas mortais que se travaram. Sabia quem era Atena, quem eram os garotos dos sonhos (seus irmãos) e sabia onde encontrar Seika. Finalmente poderia retornar!

Mas o retorno não foi tão simples como teria sido há anos atrás. Seiya não tinha tanto dinheiro disponível, e os tempos financeiros eram outros. Soube por Mino, que ainda trabalhava no orfanato, que as coisas não estavam muito boas pros lados da Grécia. Crise econômica, revoltas civis, greves... Achou por bem não contatar ninguém da fundação pra não gerar despesas desnecessárias. Afinal, demorou tantos anos pra recobrar a memória, poderia esperar mais uns dois meses até ajeitar tudo pra viagem.

Mino agora era professora no orfanato, e estava em meio a um passeio com seus pequenos quando avistou o cavaleiro de Pégasus. Ela fora o dedo a disparar o gatilho de suas memórias adormecidas. Ficaram bem próximos nos meses em que ele se preparou pro retorno ao Santuário, o que levou a uma decepção por parte dela. A moça ainda nutria um sentimento puro e infantil para com ele, mas que não tinha como ser correspondido agora que...

\- _Entenda, Mino... Sabe que a gente não manda nessas coisas do coração... Não posso corresponder seus sentimentos. E não acho certo brincar com eles. Sabe tanto quanto eu a quem pertence minha lealdade._

Ainda se lembrava da mágoa nos doces olhos da menina (menina não, já era uma mulher feita!). Adorava Mino, mas não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Parte do motivo de querer retornar ao santuário era para rever aquela que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, por mais chichê que pudesse parecer.

Era bem provável que, nesses anos todos, Saori nem sequer se lembrasse dele, ou que já tivesse prometida a outro ricaço da laia do Solo. Afinal, reencarnação de Atena ou não, ela ainda era a herdeira da fundação Graad, e dona de toda a fortuna de Mitsumasa, seu "amado" papai.

O resto foi mais burocracia. Ajeitar as papeladas, pagar pelo visto, pagar pelas passagens, pagar as taxas... Era bom que ele tivesse onde ficar no Santuário, pois todo o dinheiro que juntara se foi só em taxas e mais taxas!

Quando o avião aterrissou em Atenas, já sabia qual caminho seguir. Em poucos dias estava "batendo" a porta de Mu, que chamou por Aldebaran, incrédulo, e subiram escadaria acima até o Grande Mestre e...

Céus, ela estava muito mais bonita do que se lembrava! Torceu pra que o patriarca ignorasse os olhares direcionados a deusa, pois a atração era quase cósmica. O rosto tinha adquirido feições mais finas e menos infantis. Estava mais séria também, porém continuava baixinha _haha_. E o corpo... Bom, procurou não se ater tanto as novas curvas da moça, mas o sorrisinho sacana brotou em seus lábios só de imaginar todo o tipo de mudanças que a sua deusa sofreu nesses anos de puberdade.

Não sabia como era possível, mas se via cada vez mais enterrado num turbilhão de sentimentos. Ainda mais depois daquele reencontro... ãhn, "particular", á porta dos aposentos sagrados. Soube que poderia ter alguma chance ali. E também soube que estaria perdido. " _NUNCA que vão permitir esse rolo entre Saori e eu. NUNCA!_ ".

E agora estava ali, a caminho de Rodório, com Marin como sua guia a fim de encontrar Seika.

Sua mestra havia lhe dito que sua irmã estava vivendo ali desde o fim da batalha, e aguardava seu retorno pacientemente. Óbvio que sempre tivera apoio do Santuário em tudo o que precisara, mas a verdade é que a moça era tão autossuficiente que, na maior parte do tempo, sequer se lembravam dela.

\- _Bom, estamos quase lá. Só virar aqui á esquerda e..._

Trombaram, quase literalmente, com um transeunte afobado. O rapaz parecia um tanto nervoso quando reconheceu as pessoas a sua frente.

\- _Pégasus? É você? Nossa... Q-quando retornou?_

Seiya não se lembrava de um Jabu tão cordial assim. Muito menos que lhe tratasse com tamanha deferência. " _É, o tempo faz milagres, não? Vai ver reconhece minha tremenda superioridade_ ".

\- _Cheguei hoje mesmo. Daí a Marin me contou que a Seika tá vivendo aqui há um tempão, pode acreditar?_

Graças ao ego inflado e ao temperamento "tapado", o santo de Pégasus não notou a cor sumir aos poucos do rosto do rapaz quando o nome de sua irmã e seu paradeiro foi citado, mas isso não passou despercebido pra Marin. Já estava desconfiada de algumas coisas que viu nas vezes que ia visitar Seika, mas não comentou nada. Para o alívio de Jabu, resolveu cortar o assunto e direcionar a conversa pro seu fim.

\- _Bom, vou mostrar a casa de sua irmã. Daí fica mais fácil de você mesmo vir visita-la quando possível. Aliás, creio que já tenha pensado aonde vai se instalar por aqui, pois já não é meu discípulo, e não posso tê-lo sob meu teto já sendo um homem. Não seria de bom tom._

\- _Aw Marin_ – Disse Seiya, enquanto segurava o lado esquerdo de seu peito – _Sua sinceridade me fere às vezes, viu? Santa consideração. Acabei de chegar! E... Se estiver com tanto receio de não resistir a esses meus encantos másculos, garanto qu... AAAI!_

O croque foi sonoro e certeiro. Encerrou por completo o discurso egocêntrico do ex-discípulo e descontraiu o rapaz de Unicórnio, que não parara de rir convulsivamente desde a reprimenda da amazona.

Despediram-se e rumaram até a casinha simples onde Seika vivia desde então. Demorou alguns instantes até que algum sinal de vida fosse emitido da residência depois que Marin bateu a porta.

\- _Mas você esqueceu o que dessa...?_ – Parou a sentença antes de seu fim. Não se conteve e desatou a chorar, enquanto corria pros braços do irmão.

Marin agradeceu á máscara por esconder as lágrimas que brotaram em seus olhos. Sabia da dedicação de Seiya em encontrar sua irmã, desde seus tempos de criança. Depois, com o desaparecimento do cavaleiro, acompanhou o sofrimento do outro lado. A vida deles sempre fora tão difícil e dura... Eram poucos os momentos onde cenas como aquela poderia acontecer. Despediu-se brevemente e deixou os irmãos a sós. Tinham muito que conversar.

" _Ah cara, ferrou! Ferrooouferrouferrouferrou! Tô ferrado, num dá, ferrou de vez!_ "

Era a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Jabu. Já fazia um tempo que ele e Seika tinham começado a... _Se entender_. Ele fora um dos primeiros a recobrar a consciência total no pós-guerra, e tinha permanecido no Santuário. Daí a encontrar esporadicamente com a japonesa era comum. A princípio as conversas eram bem superficiais. Clima, as reformas do lugar, o preço da comida que não parava de subir. Daí se interessou pelo sofrimento da moça, que aguardava o retorno do irmão. Vez ou outra ficavam um bom tempo falando sobre a infância e o período que passaram junto a Seiya. Seika descobria sempre algo novo sobre a vida dos garotos na mansão, antes que fossem levados ao treinamento. Soube, também, da admiração de Jabu pela menina Saori e da rixa entre ele e seu irmão. Sabia que boa parte da rixa era por ciúmes, e tentava não se incomodar. Afinal, o rapaz não lhe devia nada, não era mesmo?

Os encontros passaram a ser mais frequentes depois que Jabu foi designado á patrulha de Rodório. Soube que Seika conseguira alugar uma casinha só pra si em uma alameda bem pequena, e ficara feliz por ela. Em um dia de folga foi até a nova residência da moça, junto a Ichi e Nachi, a fim de levar alguns presentes para a casa e parabeniza-la por uma nova etapa na vida. Daí a virarem confidentes, foi bem rápido.

No dia que marcaram de ir juntos á festa da colheita e viu Seika toda arrumada, mesmo que com uma roupa simples, soube que estava perdido. Soube que estava apaixonado e que Saori nada mais era do que uma sombra da infância e a reencarnação de sua deusa. Apenas isso.

Nessa noite deram o primeiro beijo. E soube que era correspondido em seus sentimentos.

Engataram um relacionamento as escondidas. Sabiam que teriam problemas quando o irmão da moça retornasse. Seiya e Jabu nunca foram os melhores companheiros do mundo, e temiam que implicasse com a relação. Mas como os anos foram passando, e Pégasus demorava a aparecer, Jabu relaxou. A relação com Seika já ia bem avançada e já estava pensando em propor algo mais sério. Não sabia se cavaleiros podiam se casar, mas, enfim, pensava nisso quando deu de cara com seu cunhado aquela tarde. Se não fosse por Marin não saberia como ia disfarçar o nervosismo, ou tentar despistar o fato de estar ali, tão perto da casa de Seika. " _Opa Seiya, então, deixa que te levo até sua irmã. Aliás, passei a noite com ela, beleza?_ ". Urgh... Poderia ter sido um desastre!


End file.
